Amor ciego
by jayja03
Summary: Naruto rechaza a Hinata por su físico, Sasuke se ve atrapado en un matrimonio arreglado con ella y Neji hace todo lo posible para hacer que Hinata lo vea mas que solo su primo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente les traigo este fic que ya hace un par de días he querido hacer, espero les guste y dejen reviews y todo eso y pido disculpas si encuentran errores de ortografía o accidentes de dedo

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ps.: Esto se desarrolla en un universo alterno nada de ninjas y acción (o no en este fic por lo menos) disfruten y avisen si quieren lemon! 3 (`･ω･´)/

* * *

**Cap.1: Prejuicios**

Hinata peinaba su cabello en una larga y bonita trenza francesa, sonreía con amargura y resignación…Naruto su amor secreto de la infancia acababa de rechazarla de una de las formas más crueles eh infantiles que se puedan imaginar

Flashback*

-Ho-hola naruto-kun – Dijo con los nervios a flor de piel, llevaba meses esperando por este momento al fin lo había decidido! Al fin le confesaría sus sentimientos al rubio con quien si bien no eran mejores amigos compartían una bonita relación… o por lo menos eso pensaba hinata-

-Oii Hinata-chan! – Dijo con una amplia y zorruna sonrisa-

-B-bueno veras yo quería hablar contigo desde hace un t-tiempo sobre…algo muy importante, y-yo…. – En un momento esporádico de valentía hablo sin detenerse, sin tartamudear y sin desmayarse pero sin perder su característico sonrojo- Yo quería decirte que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre te he admirado y siempre has sido una de mis mayores inspiraciones para salir adelante y bueno yo quiero saber si tú me darías una oportunidad para demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros y que puedo ser la mejor novia del mundo y hacerte feliz y-y… - Quiso seguir hablando hasta que fue interrumpida por la cortante voz de Naruto acompañada con un gesto de disgusto, incomodidad y…asco (?))

\- Ehh Hinata…no simplemente no, no eres mi tipo…

-Naruto-kun… - Dijo casi en susurro, sentía como ese peculiar dolor se apoderaba de su pecho, su amor, su héroe estaba rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos- P- por favor Naruto-kun espera dame una oportunidad no te arrepentirás te lo prometo – dijo mientras se aferrara a la camisa del rubio con desesperación impidiendo que este se fuera – Ya se! – trato de convencerlo con una sonrisa y un tono de voz más animado- Te cocinare ramen todos los días así gama-chan ya no tendrá que perder sus monedas y no le dará hambre – a lo que Hinata se refería era al monedero con forma de ranita que posee Naruto la cual se ve vacía siempre por que este gasta gran parte de su dinero en Ichiraku - Que dices, me darás una oportunidad? – dijo está soltando una tímida sonrisa.

-No es no Hinata, no insistas, no me atraen las chicas como tú, sabes estas empezando a molestarme quieres alejarte un poco la gente nos mira…

-Chicas como…yo? –Hinata pensó muy dolida en sus adentros, acaso había dicho algo mal, un momento a Naruto le daba pena ser visto en público con ella?-

-Vamos no me mires así- Dijo quitando bruscamente la mano con la que hinata se aferraba a su camisa.- No me gustan las chicas obesas…. Si eres linda persona y todo pero no me atraes

Ahí estaba , ese, ese era el problema, su cuerpo…

-En fin me largo, suerte Hinata… - Dijo naruto con indiferencia dejándola sola con las palabras en la boca y el corazón hecho polvo.-

Fin del Flashback*

Finas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la chica ya hacia una semana de eso pero claro estaba la habían humillado, Naruto la había humillado y rechazado eso solo lo hacía más difícil, Hinata no salía de su asombro ella estaba consciente de su peso, no era una modelo precisamente hablando pero tampoco estaba en el punto de quedar deforme por la gordura , pero aun así sufría de mucho rechazo por parte de la gente, sus "amigos" incluso su familia el único que parecía tenerle un poco de compasión y honesto aprecio era su primo Neji pero con él no contaba seguido pues este tiene su propia vida y su trabajo que lo mantienen ocupado .

-Saturday morning jump out of bed… - Sonó el celular de Hinata - Hola?... si padre...claro… doce en punto…. Entiendo… bien, hasta pronto.

La hora había llegado "11:55" De camino al restaurante la peli negra se encontraba en una lujosa camioneta mirando su reloj, impaciente por saber que tenía que decirle su progenitor

Padre me ha llamado para salir a almorzar, eso es extraño que querrá decirme el rara vez me toma en cuenta o me saca platica – Pensó la chica hyuga cuyo padre había citado para un almuerzo casual en uno de esos restaurantes tan caros y bonitos a los cuales suele llevar a sus clientes siendo el la cabeza de una de las firmas de abogados más importantes del país –

Ya en el restaurante Hinata se tornaba más y más nerviosa que antes, que es lo que pasa que quiere padre? –se decía a ella misma- hasta que vio un par de hombres de mediana edad sentados lejos del resto de las personas, bebían sake y platicaban de manera casual y relajada.

-Padre - Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia su padre y a su acompañante-

\- Hinata tan puntual como siempre - El hyuga mayor sonrió de manera discreta- siéntate por favor, déjame presentarte al señor Fugaku Uchija...

-Uchiha-san es todo un honor conocerle...-dijo Hinata inclinando su cabeza hacia Fugaku en señal de respeto-

-Excelente Hiashi tu hija posee unos modales impecables, es un año menor que Sasuke si no me mal recuerdo - Decía con una sobria y honesta sonrisa mirando a Hinata-

-Agradezco sus palabras Uchija-san...

-Bien, entonces ya que estas aquí abordemos el tema principal,te he llamado Hinata para informarte de tu futuro matrimonio con el hijo menor de Fugaku...Sasuke. -Dijo Hiashi seguido por Fugaku-

\- Así es, este matrimonio se planeo desde hace años espero que comprendas el peso de tus responsabilidades así como espero que Sasuke cumpla las suyas.

Hianta que se había quedado con el rostro en blanco completamente anonadada por lo que acababa de escuchar no puedo mas que articular una pequeña sonrisa y soltar un "Comprendo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo", y así pasaron los minutos mientras que los jefes de cada familia platicaban sobre los arreglos de la boda entre otros temas.

-Que haré...? - pensó Hinata, preocupada por todo lo que se venia a la vuelta de la esquina-

* * *

Hola otra vez corazones eso es todo por hoy espero les guste y comenten eso me haría feliz: D

Supongo se preguntaran el porqué de la historia ente otras cosillas, bueno eso lo responder e después

Ciao! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa les traigo update mis queridos anónimos : D ¡!

Ps. Me disculpo enormemente hasta ahora me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo mal el apellido Uchiha :o

Cap.2: La amo

* * *

Hinata que se había quedado con el rostro en blanco completamente anonadada por lo que acababa de escuchar no puedo más que articular una pequeña sonrisa y soltar un "Comprendo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo", y así pasaron los minutos mientras que los jefes de cada familia platicaban sobre los arreglos de la boda entre otros temas.

-Que haré...? - pensó Hinata, preocupada por todo lo que se venía a la vuelta de la esquina-

-**Esa misma tarde-**

-Padre

-Sasuke, que bien que viniste

-Claro, dijiste que era de suma importancia mi presencia…

-Bien, al grano, hoy tuve un breve almuerzo con Hiashi Hyuga y tu futura esposa…Hinata Hyuga.

-Que, espera porque…–Sasuke aclaro su garganta e intento recuperar la compostura después de que su padre lo sorprendiera con la noticia-

-Hmp…tienes que recordar y sobre todo respetar tus obligaciones Sasuke así como tu hermano lo hiso en su tiempo...así como la señorita Hyuga lo está haciendo ahora mismo , ella no objeto y acepto su destino como tal, no espero que lo entiendas solo te pido que cumplas con tu parte

-Padre…está bien, lo hare

-Bien, puedes retirarte.

-Con permiso… -Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, su padre sin levantar la vista de su escritorio dijo las palabras que el chico de pelo azabache había anhelado secretamente escuchar por tanto tiempo-

-Hijo, tengo fe en ti…

-Gracias…

Sasuke salió del despacho de su padre intentando ver de la manera más positiva la situación.

-Siendo la hija del Famoso Hiashi Huyga lo más seguro es que sea una belleza tengo que admitir que me intriga conocerla, si es tan linda como me imagino podría llegar a acostumbrarme sin mucho problema y así también podré sacarme de encima a el estorbo de Sakura -iba distraído en sus pensamientos mientras salía de la empresa de su familia-

-Hola hermanito tonto!

-Itachi?

-Itaachiii? –el Hijo mayor de los Uchiha imito de manera graciosa la voz de su hermano menor –Acaso eso es lo único que tienes que decirle a tu Oniisan después de tanto tiempo?!

-Solo te fuiste por dos meses a América, no es como que hubieses desaparecido por años.

-Sigues siendo tan frio como siempre! –Poniéndose en una pose teatral de victima para que después de unos segundos de regresará a su semblante normal- supongo que padre ya te dio la noticia de tu boda?

-Tú también lo sabias hermano?

-Claro, es mi obligación saberlo, bueno hermanito debo ir a ver a padre, te veré en la cena

-Adiós entonces…

-Ah, por cierto!

-Hmp?

-Hinata-chan, ella es diferente…

-No comprendo?

-Solo intenta ser amable con ella otouto!

Sasuke se quedó parado en el mismo lugar por unos instantes pensando en las palabras de su hermano

-Oii Teme!

-Dobe… que haces aquí?

-Te he estado llamando toda la tarde que acaso perdiste tu celular?

-No, mi padre me necesitaba por eso no te conteste…

-Ya veo, quieres ir a comer algo tengo hambre!

-Tu siempre tienes hambre… en fin adonde quieres ir?

-Vamos a Ichiraku!, ugh no sabes que mejor olvídalo…es más creo que dejare el ramen por un tiempo -Musito para sí mismo pero debido a la cercanía Sasuke pudo escuchar sin mucho problema-

-Tú no eres capaz de pasar más de un par de horas sin extasiarte por la sola idea de comer ramen Dobe!

-Escuchaste lo que dije?

-estoy junto a ti, era casi imposible no escucharte… pero bien si tanto desprecias la idea de comer Ramen ahora mismo, se me ocurre otro lugar adonde ir.

Sasuke y Naruto caminaron un poco por la ciudad hasta llegar a un Café donde una chica muy linda vestida de maid los atendió

-Sasuke-sama, bienvenido!

-Hola Mimí, como estas?

-De maravilla Sasuke-sama, mesa para uno?

-No de hecho hoy traigo compañía –Sasuke se hiso a un lado para que la chica viera en dirección a Naruto que miraba con ojos de hambre a todas las jóvenes que atendían el lugar-

-Etto…

-Perdona mi amigo, es algo estúpido…

-No se disculpe Sasuke-sama, entonces mesa para dos! –Dijo la chica regresando a su risueña expresión-

La joven maid los guio hacia una mesa en el área más tranquila del café mientras Naruto seguía gozando de la vista gracias a la corta falda de los uniformes de las chicas.

-Perfecto -Musito Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven que no evitaba sonrojarse y sonreír de manera boba ante la gracia del más joven de los Uchiha- Mimí…?

-Gomen, Sasuke-sama!. Que desean ordenar?

\- Café amargo por favor, Naruto, tú?

-Yo quiero un café helado!

-Sus deseos son ordenes Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama!- la joven hiso una pequeña reverencia y sin mediar más palabra fue a hacerse cargo de la orden-

-Oii Teme no sabía que eras fan de este tipo de lugares?

-La comida es buena…-Respondió Sasuke como que si eso fuera lo más natural de la tierra-

-Me dijiste que tu padre te había llamado se puede saber para qué?

-Al parecer voy a casarme pronto…

-Nani!?

-Dobe no grites, la gente nos mira!

-Increíble, pero por que tan pronto?

-Formar lasos con otras familias de poder, todo se resume en eso.

-Aaah sigo sin comprender por qué es necesario que te cases!-El rubio cruzo sus brazos y frunció el ceño en señal frustración por no poder entender la complicada vida de su mejor amigo-

-Intentemos no pensar en eso no hay por qué darle más importancia ya

\- De seguro esa chica es todo un bombón y por eso estas tan tranquilo!

-Hmp, ojala tengas razón…

-Que quieres decir?

-No la conozco aún, solo se su nombre pero sospecho que Itachi ya la ha visto.

-Y no te dijo como luce?

-No…

-Hehehe lo más seguro es que Itachi-nii no quiere arruinarte la sorpresa, -le dedico una zorruna sonrisa a su amigo – Míralo por el lado bueno, tu siempre has tenido a las chicas más lindas: Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Karin-chan… y la lista sigue, dudo que esta ves sea diferente…en cambio yo solo atraigo a monstruos del inframundo, ne ne Sasuke cuál es tu secreto ¡?

-Hmp! –Sasuke solo sonrió de lado cuando de repente algo invadió su curiosidad- A que te referías con eso de que solo atraes a monstruos del inframundo?

-Nani? Oh, es que hace más o menos una semana se me declaro una amiga a mí no me gusta así que le dije que no pero se puso demasiado terca así que la mande a volar de inmediato

-Tan mal esta la pobre chica para que Tú te des el lujo de mandarla a volar?

\- Si tiene una linda personalidad y todo pero…esta gorda.

-Dobe, es enserio? no creí que fueras tan superficial-Sasuke se sintió un poco disgustado por la actitud de su amigo- Mejor deberías darle las gracias por haberse fijado en semejante cabeza de chorlito

Naruto sintió como la culpa lo consumía al recordar la cara suplicante de Hinata al pedirle que le diera una oportunidad y se le revolvió más el estómago al recordar todos los momento en los que ella estuvo ahí para el dándole su apoyo, escuchando sus tonterías y riéndose de sus chistes incluso consolándolo cada vez que Sakura lo despreciaba.

-Oii Teme, crees que deba hablar con ella?

-Claro, pero si no te gusta no le des falsas esperanzas.

-Entiendo, ne Sasuke, que harías tú en mi lugar?

-La verdad no lo sé, jamás me ha sucedido algo así

Y así pasaron gran parte de la tarde hablando de un tema a otro sin muchas preocupaciones, Sasuke por su parte no puedo evitar quedar inquieto por las palabras de su hermano mayor "Solo se amable con ella" su mente se llenaba de preguntas sumada la intriga de imaginar cómo sería su futura esposa.

**-Mansión Hyuga –**

En los pulidos pisos de madera de la gran mansión tradicional se escuchaban pasos suaves y pausados, se alcanzaba a ver el enorme jardín a unos cuantos metros, la hija mayor de Hiashi usualmente encontraba refugio de todos los problemas que la rodeaban en ese lugar, dio los pocos pasos que separaban la casa del jardín, dejándose llevar por el poderoso olor a flores que la embriagaba llenándola de paz, solo pudo recordar a su madre y a su suave voz llamándola hasta que su trance fue interrumpido por otro olor más masculino pero agradable, no puedo evitar llenarse de felicidad al reconocer el aroma y la melodiosa voz de su primo diciendo su nombre con ternura mientras sentía como los fuertes brazos de este la abrazan por atrás

-Ohayo, Hina-chan!

-Neji-nii, volviste!

-Por supuesto, no me atrevería a faltar para tu cumpleaños primita

Hiashi observaba con precaución desde la ventana de su despacho la escena que se formaba en el jardín viendo con disimulado regocijo la cara llena de felicidad de su hija "desde que su madre murió las cosas cambiaron" pensó el líder de los Hyuga dirigiendo su vista hacia la fotografía de su esposa que se encontraba a un lado de su escritorio, paso varios minutos observándola hasta que alguien toco a su puerta, regresando a su fría expresión se siempre.

-Pase.

-Hiashi-sama…

-Oh, Neji, recién me entero que volviste….

-Sí, no podía perderme el cumpleaños de Hina-chan

\- Me alegro…

-Me entere del asunto de la boda….

-Sí, pensaba decírtelo a ti y el resto de la familia en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata.

-Con todo respeto Hiashi-sama, no estoy de acuerdo con esa unión!

-Puedo comprender, pero este matrimonio se planeó hace años entiende que los intereses de la familia están antes que los intereses personales.

-Lo entiendo a la perfección-Neji guardo silencio por un par de segundos pensando en la forma más sutil de comunicarle sus intenciones a su tío- usted sabe bien que yo soy un candidato más que calificado para Hinata…

-Es para formar un lazo entre las familias de poder, lo sabes, si tú te casaras con Hinata el patrimonio de la familia se conservaría pero no se expandiría, y esa es la idea incluso ya estamos planeando el matrimonio de Hanabi con la familia del ex alcalde Sarutobi su nieto es el candidato perfecto.

-Hiashi-sama yo…

-Neji…yo sé que amas Hinata y te agradezco inmensamente por ello pero así funciona nuestro mundo, si queremos que nuestro nombre permanezca en la cima hay que hacer sacrificios

-Yo la amo demasiado como para entregársela a otro hombre que no apreciara su corazón…

-Lo siento, Neji, tu mejor opción es seguir como hasta ahora, como su primo.

-Me reusó, si hay alguna forma de detener este matrimonio juro por mi vida que la encontrare!

-Neji…

-Con su permiso, Hiashi-sama…

Neji salió del despacho de su tío con la firme determinación de hacer que la boda no se llevara a cabo, caminaba por la gigantesca construcción con una molesta expresión en su rostro provocando que hasta la servidumbre de la casa se escondiera ante su imponente presencia ignorando este hecho siguió su camino hasta su habitación con la intención de tomar un baño y dormir un poco, finalmente después de lo que parecían largas horas llego hasta su destino y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa cuando mientras retiraba la camisa pudo ver en la parte baja de su estómago aquella cicatriz formada hace unos años atrás

Flashback*

-Jajajajajaajajaj mírala, parece puerco! –Dijo un chico de cabello corto y oscuro-

-Hay, es asquerosa, ya la viste! –Dijo una niña de cabello largo y rubio hacia su amiga-

-Jajaja sí, no puedo creer como es que Gai-sensei le permitió entrar a la piscina me da asco!

-Su traje de baño… parece que va a romperse –Se escuchó la voz de otro infante en el fondo-

Y así continuaron los primeros minutos de la clase de natación en la que una Hinata de 12 años se encontraba, intentando hacer de lado las miradas y los comentarios hirientes de sus compañeros la pequeña Hinata intento poner toda su energía y esfuerzo en los ejercicios que el energético sensei les dejaba hasta que la ya antes mencionada chica de rubio y largo cabello se acercó hacia ella llamándola de manera inocente.

-Oh…Hina-chan!

-kasumi-san?

-Podrías… hacerme un favor?

-C-claro…

-Podrías ayudarme a buscar mi goggles, se me cayeron cerca de las maletas y pues como tu estas cerca se me ocurrió que podrías ayudarme

-Um, está bien…-Salió de la piscina con todo la buena intención de ayudar a su compañera, se acercaron hacia las maletas y sin que Hinata lo notara la otra chica se alejó en silencio mientras esta seguía buscando cuidadosamente para no tocar nada, de un momento a otro logro divisar los goggles en una de las maletas sin imaginarse la pesadilla que venía.

-Gai-sensei! – Se escuchó un grito molesto en el aire, llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo a una muy asustada Hinata que seguía sin moverse de donde estaba

-Que sucede!? –El sensei muy preocupado se acercó a toda velocidad adonde el chico se encontraba con una clara expresión de disgusto –

-Hinata esta husmeando en mi maleta, ahí traigo mi almuerzo lo más seguro es que quiera robarlo! –Soltó el menor cruzando los brazos-

-Hinata…

-Sensei no es lo que parece, Kasumi-san me pidió ayuda para buscar su goggles…kasumi-san v-verdad que no miento!

-No sé de qué hablas niña yo tengo mis goggles justo aquí! –Apuntado hacia el par de lentes de goma que colgaban se su cuello-

-No…no es cierto, alguien más tubo que haber visto – Desesperada miro hacia sus compañeros que solo reían hablaban entre murmullos y hasta le daban la espalda en desinterés, Hinata muy herida por la manera en que era ignorada intento con su fallido intento por defenderse ante su sensei- Gai- sensei se lo juro, yo jamás haría algo así ,y-yo no lo hice yo…

-Basta!

-Sensei…

-Lo siento mucho Hinata, pero tu comportamiento me temo que debe ser reportado inmediatamente…

El profesor se retiró en busca de uno de los encargados de la disciplina y cuando finalmente se encontraba lejos de la escena todos los niños hicieron un circulo rodeando a Hinata entre risas y miradas despectivas, sin compasión comenzaron a tirar comida hacia ella como que si de un pobre animal de circo se tratara, lo que los niños y menos Kasumi que se jactaba se su hazaña en voz alta mientras humillaban a Hinata, era que su Sensei regreso antes de lo esperado con el encargado de de disciplina, ambos con una mescla de shock y furia observaron por escasos segundos a la pobre Hinata llorando cubriéndose con sus brazos mientras pedía entre sollozos que la dejaran en paz.

-Kakashi….

-Tenemos que detener esto!

Sin mediar más palabras los dos solo se miraron y asintieron en acuerdo de lo que tenía que hacerse, el primero en llegar y asustarlos a todos fue Gai que rápidamente se posó frente a Hinata extendiendo lo brazos hacia los lados a manera de escudo mientras que Kakashi corrió tras de el con un toalla para cubrir a Hinata y llevársela lejos del lugar.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, espero les guste y se animen a dejarme un review !


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! les cuento que oficialmente hoy me gradué de la secundaria o bachillerato o como ustedes prefieran llamarlo he ahí el porqué de mi tardanza, pero bueno lo importante es que estamos aquí! Y estoy pensando en reescribir el primer cap. Pero todavía no decido cuando…

Gracias por sus reviews, las visitas y los mensajes créanme que me hace muy feliz cualquier interacción con ustedes personitas!

**Cap. 3: Doloroso recuerdo**

-Kakashi….

-Tenemos que detener esto!

Sin mediar más palabras los dos solo se miraron y asintieron en acuerdo de lo que tenía que hacerse, el primero en llegar y asustarlos a todos fue Gai que rápidamente se posó frente a Hinata extendiendo lo brazos hacia los lados a manera de escudo mientras que Kakashi corrió tras de el con un toalla para cubrir a Hinata y llevársela lejos del lugar.

-No te preocupes Hinata te llevare con las Señora Tsunade ahí estarás a salvo y llamaremos a tu padre.

-Kakashi sensei, puedo jurar que yo no lo hice… -Dijo la menor con una voz débil y ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-Lo se Hinata, no te preocupes todo esto terminara pronto…

-Kakashi sensei!

-Neji?

-Corrí lo más rápido que pude vi…vi lo que paso desde mi salón, Hina-chan estas bien?

-E-eso creo…

Mientras que Kakashi y Neji se dirigían con la pequeña Hinata hacia adentro del instituto un ahora no muy feliz profesor de educación física se encontraba frente a toda una clase dando una larga charla sobre el horrible atentado hacia su compañera.

-Así que Kasumi… encuentras placentero hacer sufrir a la gente ohohoho y todos tus compañeros parecen disfrutar de lo mismo, BIEN! Tengo un remedio para eso…

-Sensei…y-yo…

-Basta no quiero escuchar más! –Regreso a su habitual gran sonrisa y subiendo la voz se dirigió al puñado de alumnos- Todos daremos cien vueltas alrededor de la escuela…no que sean doscientas vueltas y después haremos 200 abdominales!

-P-pero Sensei!- Se quejaron todos los niños!

-Nada, no hay tiempo que perder!

Y asi todos se pusieron en fila y comenzaron con el "remedio a su maldad" a como había llamado Gai al castigo

\- Los llevare de nuevo por el buen camino y así hemos todos de explotar la llama de la juventud AHAHAHAHAHHA!

**-En la oficina de la Directora Tsunade-**

**-**Bien Kakashi, ahora dime quien fue la persona detrás de esta retorcida idea?

-Kasumi Nanase…

-Perfecto recibirá su castigo…Hiashi yo lo siento mucho jamás imagine que algo así sucedería, pero me asegurare que de transferir a Hinata a otra clase y también me encargare de que esa chiquilla no vuelva a ser un problema.

-Eso no ayudara en nada Tsunade, los otros niños también harán lo mismo…todo esto es mi culpa yo la deje perder el control…desde que su madre murió…yo…no la protegí.

-Hiashi…entiendo, pero insisto, sé muy bien a que clase la mando te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes.

-Tsunade.

-Dime?

-Confiare en ti, pero por favor asegúrate de que esto no se repita

.Excelente! créeme no se repetirá!

-Bien…

-Kakashi, por favor llama a Iruka dile que lo quiero en mi oficina.

-En seguida

En el pasillo afuera de la dirección Neji hacia todo lo posible por calmar a su prima que aun estaba en traje de baño solo protegida por una gran toalla.

-Calma Hina-chan, todo estará bien yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante!

.-Lo prometes Neji-ni

-Claro! Ahora sonríe un poco para mí, cada vez que tu estas triste yo me pongo triste también-Hinata le dio una tímida sonrisa a su primo acompañado de un leve sonrojo - así me gusta más! –Neji acaricio sutilmente la suave mejilla de su prima y le dio un pequeño beso para luego alejarse despacio y sonrojado por los nervios-

-N-Neji-ni?

-Hina-chan…tu….tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho verdad y que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, cierto?

-Um sí, eso creo…

-Bueno…yo…quiero que me prometas que algo!

-Dime?

-Quiero que me prometas que cuando seamos adultos tu…tu...te casaras conmigo!

-Nani!?

-Promételo!

-Está bien –Le dedico otra sonrisa y lo abrazo-

Neji un poco sorprendido por la acción no tardó en corresponder y después de un par de segundos se separó de ella y le ofreció su mano, Hinata quien lo miraba algo confundida ladeo su cabeza y con un poco de duda acepto

-Adónde vamos?

-Pues a que te cambien, no puedes estar así todo el día te vas a resfriar!

\- Cierto…pero Neji-nii tú no puedes entrar al vestidor de niñas!

-Claro que no, hahahaha. Te esperare afuera!

-Oh, hahaha está bien.

Pasó el resto de la tarde y como de costumbre Neji se quedó en el portal del instituto esperando a que Hinata apareciera, después de un minuto o dos esta salió y emprendieron su camino hacia la mansión que no estaba muy lejos del instituto, cada vez la noche se hacía más presente y aunque era raro escuchar de maleantes en esa zona Hinata no puedo evitar sentir que alguien los observaba desde hace rato

-Neji-nii?

-Lo se… tranquila tu sigue caminando ya falta poco para llegar a esa tienda ya adentro llamaremos a Ko para que nos recoja.

-Entendido..

Solo dieron unos pasos más cuando se escuchó a alguien correr detrás de ellos, Neji por puro instinto se puso frente a Hinata para protegerla, de la nada sintió un punzante dolor, solo pudo divisar a una chica con el mismo uniforme que ellos sentada el piso con un cutter lleno de sangre en la mano y con una mirada de shock en su rostro

-Neji-nii!

-Hina-chan…

-Kasumi que hiciste! Estúpida! Neji-nii!

Hinata gritaba en su desesperación mientras intentaba para el sangrado de Neji que estaba ya tirado en el suelo por el dolor, la escena llamo la atención del encargado de la tienda que rápidamente llamo a una ambulancia mientras le daba primeros auxilios a Neji, Kasumi por su parte seguía en shock en el piso mirando hacia la nada mientras lentamente dejaba caer el cutter de sus manos.

-Que hice…que hice… que hice…?!

Hinata después de haber llamado a su padre he informarle de lo sucedido se alejó del lado de su primo y se dirigió hacia donde kasumi se encontraba, en un ataque de rabia la tomo del cuello del uniforme y comenzó a abofetearla con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras lloraba y gritaba

-Tu! te odio! Lastimaste a Neji, me lastimaste a mí, jamás de perdonare!

-Hinata!

-Hinata, detente! –Ko se acercó con cuidado y la abrazo por la espalda alejándola de la otra chica que estaba llorando y con la cara hinchada por las bofetadas mientras Hinata seguía moviendo sus brazos golpeando al aire débilmente- sssh ya tranquila, Neji se repondrá, no te preocupes todo estará bien.

Hinata calmo su ira y se limitó a mirar a Ko y a buscar refugio en los brazos de este, que acariciaba su cabello mientras seguía repitiéndole que todo estaría bien

-**Fin del flashback-**

**-**Neji-nii?

-Hina-chan –Neji sonrió mientras que Hinata se acercaba lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de donde la cicatriz se encontraba, dudo un poco, pero decidió posar su dedos por encima de la levemente abultada piel cuando la mano de su primo la hiso mirarlo a los ojos…

-Neji…yo…lo siento no quería…

-Está bien, esto no es nada, no te preocupes tanto.

-Es que yo…

-Ven

-No entiendo, que pasa?

-Solo quiero que tomemos un siesta…recuerdas, igual a como cuando éramos niños?

Hinata asintió y le dio a su primo una cálida sonrisa aceptando la propuesta de Neji, se acostó en la cama y mientras este la abrazaba con ternura, Hinata dejándose ir en un plácido sueño justo antes de perder la conciencia susurro un "te quiero Neji-nii" lo cual hiso que la abraza más todavía como queriendo escudarla con sus brazos Neji espero un poco más hasta asegurarse que ya estaba completamente dormida y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Y yo te amo Hina-chan…

-**En la casa de Naruto-**

-Tadaima!

-Okaeri, Naruto.

-Mamá…necesito tu ayuda –Dijo con una expresión un tanto complicada de descifrar-

-Oh Kami! Que sucede?

.-Digamos que lastime a un chica…y no sé cómo pedirle perdón….

-La engañaste?

-No! no ella no es nada mío...bueno era mi amiga, pero se me declaro hace poco y la rechacé…

-Bueno no veo el problema, si no te gusta la chica por más dolorosa que sea la verdad tampoco era justo que viviera ilusionada.

-Lo sé, pero ese no es el asunto, lo que quiero decir es la forma en como la rechacé…

-Entiendo, que le dijiste?

-Que sí, era linda y todo pero que no me gustaban las chicas como ella….gordas.-Eso ultimo lo dijo con clara vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo mal que se escuchaba decir eso, haciendo que solo se sintiera más culpable por el daño que le había hecho a Hinata-

-Naruto! Estoy…muy…decepcionada de ti…

-Mamá, por favor no te enojes yo se fui muy estúpido y que hice mal por eso quiero tu ayuda quiero pedirle perdón pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin arruinar más las cosas!

La expresión de Kushina se suavizo al notar lo mal que su hijo se encontraba por lo tanto accedió y comenzó a pensar en la forma de poder ayudarlo

-Bien!

.-Enserio!

-Si! Te ayudare así que pon atención y no lo estropees!

.Por su puesto que no, dattebayo!

Pasaron un par de días y Sasuke recibió una llamada de su padre pidiéndole que se presentara con Itachi a su oficina.

-Itachi, Sasuke…

-Padre.

-Los he llamado para informarles sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata Hyuga, la futura esposa de Sasuke, la festividad se llevara a cabo pasado mañana por la noche será una gala formal y seremos los únicos invitados afuera de la familia Hyuga así que espero un buen comportamiento de tu parte para con Hinata, Sasuke….

-Si padre…

-En la fiesta se hará público el compromiso así que estén expectantes a todo tipo de reacción, aunque dudo que algo fuera de lugar suceda. Después del día de la fiesta empezaran los preparativos de la boda a realizarse dentro de dos meses en ese tiempo, Sasuke, espero que te acerques a Hinata, esto más un concejo que una orden, el acostúmbrate a ella hará más fáciles las cosas, puedes retirarte…Itachi, tu quédate necesito discutir cosas contigo…

Sasuke salió de la oficina fastidiado por no saber por qué todos hablaran de "la tal Hinata esa" de una manera tan misteriosa, de lo que si estaba seguro era de que estaba bastante ansioso por saber cómo era la chica con la que compartiría el resto de su vida. Itachi quien seguía en la oficina de su padre procedió a acomodarse en una de los sillones de la amplia habitación acción que imito su padre después de unos segundos

-Itachi…

-Dime, padre...

-Qué piensas de la boda de tu hermano

-No mucho realmente, pero puedo ver que lo tiene un poco intrigado el hecho de no conocer a la chica

.Hum…esta consiente de la apariencia de ella?

-No, no es algo en lo que creo que debamos interferir, me refiero a que Sasuke ya es bastante maduro como para hacer o decir algo estúpido.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, no importa lo maduros que sean ambos a fin de cuentas solo son adolescentes….Itachi sé que en el fondo no estás de acuerdo con esto, pero solo te pido que entiendas lo único que quiero es asegurar su futuro así mismo como la supervivencia de esta empresa.

-Lo sé, padre…

Itachi puso su mano por en el hombro de su padre en señal de comprensión mientras ambos miraban las ciudad por la terraza de la oficina.

-**Mientras tanto en Beijing-**

En un pequeño restaurante los compañeros de Trabajo y amigos de Neji se encontraban casualmente almorzando hasta que una llamada telefónica los distrajo de su charla, la chica de cabello marrón acomodado en forma de bollos en su cabeza abría sus ojos como platos al escucha lo que por el otro lado de la línea le informaban.

-No…no puede ser cierto!

-que sucede Ten Ten?

-Lee, estoy…embarazada...

* * *

Ta-da! qué les parece? créanme que a la hora de pensar y escribir los diálogos de Itachi y Fugaku es una verdadera pesadilla, pero nada es imposible! y yo sé que quieren que ya vaya al grano con la pareja principal pero necesito desarrollar la historia, pero no falta mucho para llegar a ese punto se los prometo así que por favor tengan paciencia conmigo!

También me estaba pensando en hacer un one shot sobre Ko y Hinata, no sé por qué de la nada tengo una pequeña obsesión con esa inusual pareja, ya veremos qué pasa, en fin esto es todo de momento espero que les guste y gracias nuevamente por leerme nuevamente, cuídense mucho, hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, perdón por la larga ausencia pero aquí estoy con el update, espero que les guste de antemano perdón ante cualquier error de dedo u ortografía además de aclarar que Nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece

**Cap. 4: El castigo de Sasuke**

-Ten Ten, estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo!

-¿Enserio crees que mentiría sobre algo tan delicado?

-No… ¿y quién es el padre?

-No puedo decírtelo…

-¿¡Pero por qué!? Acaso no me consideras tu amigo?!

-N-no Lee, no te pongas así, no es nada por el estilo, es solo que…no estoy lista para decirlo todavía.

-Está bien, ¡pero prométeme que no importa la hora que sea si necesitas algo me avisaras!

-¡Lee!, como crees que voy a –

-¡Promételo!

-¡Está bien!, está bien, lo hare

\- ¡Genial!.

-Lee…

-Dime? –Los ojos de Lee miraron con devoción a la chica-

-Gracias…-Musito con una pequeña sonrisa desviando rápidamente la mirada hacia la ventana del restaurante donde estaban consiente de que esos momento de paz se acabarían muy pronto-

Faltaba poco menos de dos semanas para la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de la "princesa Hyuga" como había decidido llamarla Sasuke, así todos en la mansión se encontraban ocupados, unos preocupados por el banquete, otros preocupados por la decoración, otros encargados de los vestuarios y otros preocupados futura presencia de los Uchiha en la fiesta. Mientras que en la casa de los Uchiha todo transcurría con relativa normalidad Sasuke estaba internamente consternado por lo dulce y hermosa que sonaba la voz de la Hyuga, poniéndose nervioso cada vez que recordaba aquella corta, pero amena platica que habían tenido por teléfono un par de días antes para quedar de verse en un parque y conocerse un poco, finalmente la fecha había llegado y Sasuke estaba ya listo acostado sobre su cama esperando a que llegara la hora de la cita, él estaba consciente de que era atractivo así que sabía que no importaba lo que se pusiera siempre se vería bien, pero está bien puso doble esfuerzo en su imagen porque estaba convencido de que Hinata sería tan bella como una diosa.

-Con esa voz, definitivamente tiene que ser hermosa…

-Hola hermanito puedo entrar?

-Itachi…claro –Sasuke contesto de forma muy amena para muy sorpresa de Itachi, es más estaba casi seguro que vio una pequeña sonrisa formada en el usualmente sobrio rostro de su hermano así que se atrevió a ir al grano-

-Y bien cómo vas con Hinata?

-Solo hable con ella por teléfono hace unos días…

-Sasuke…padre estará furioso si se entera que no estás haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo por que las cosas salgan bien.

-Hmp, no te preocupes por eso, hoy tendré una cita con ella.

-Enserio?

-Si.

-Mm entiendo, bueno solo se amable he intenta no hacer nada que la haga sentir mal o podríamos tener problemas…

-Bueno, podrías decirme porque tanto secreto alrededor de la chica que le falta una pierna o qué?!

-Claro que no, pero quizás eso fuera preferible…-Itachi dijo eso en un tono bajo y pensativo intrigando a Sasuke aún más

-Hermano…hay algo que no estás diciéndome?

-No me corresponde decirte nada…

-Itachi… -La paciencia de Sasuke se agotaba cada vez más, estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche cuando el vibrar de su teléfono lo distrajo-

-Sera mejor que valla, pero te deseo suerte y por favor recuerda mis palabras… ella es una persona con un corazón muy grande y creo que eso basta por lo menos para que le tengas un poco de compasión a la pobre… - Sin decir más y sin darle tiempo a su hermano de argumentar algo salió de la habitación, Sasuke frustrado y sin más remedio volvió la mirada hacia el celular para darse cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Hinata

-"Uchiha-san, nos veremos siempre hoy en el parque?" –Sasuke sin perder más tiempo respondió el mensaje y al ver que todavía faltaba mucho tiempo decidió adelantar la hora de la cita-

-"Hinata podemos vernos antes?"

-"Nani?!"

-"Hay algún problema con eso?"

-"No, a qué hora desea que nos encontremos"

-"Ya…"

-"Uchiha-san… está seguro?"

-"Por qué tanto misterio Hyuga a que le temes, no voy a morderte (si no quieres ;))?!"

-"Etto" "…"

-"Y bien?"

-" Siempre en el mismo lugar?"

-"Si, voy de salida te veo allá, no te tardes demasiado"

-"Como diga Uchiha-san"

-"Ah!" "una última cosa deja eso de "Uchiha-san" de lado, está comenzando a fastidiarme, me haces sentir viejo"

-"Está bien, Sasuke-san (¿?)"

-"Bien…es un avance"

-"ok"

Pasaron no más de veinte minutos el tiempo que tomaba de camino hacia el parque Sasuke llego y no vio señales de Hinata, al darse cuenta que tenía que esperar un poco se sentó en uno de los columpios disimulando su creciente ansiedad, lo que él no sabía es que Hinata estaba aún peor, era un manojo de Nervios, estaba sudando, se acomodaba el cabello cada cinco minutos el maquillaje se le estaba derritiendo y se había cambiado el atuendo unas cinco veces antes de salir de casa en un intento desesperado de verse lo mejor que pudiera Hanabi la apoyaba y le daba palabras de aliento que realmente no servían de mucho. Ya habían llegado a el parque hacia diez minutos es más llegaron antes que el Uchiha pero a Hinata le dio un mini ataque cuando vio que el apuesto muchacho se acercaba al lugar.

-Hinata-neesaaan!

-D-dime, Hanabi-chan?

-Tienes que salir ya del coche!

-L-lo se… pero no p-puedo…

-Por qué?!

-Mis piernas no responden.

-esto está llegando demasiado lejos…déjame ayudarte – con movimiento delicados Hanabi arreglo el maquillaje de Hinata, limpio los rastros de sudor y le acomodo el cabello por última vez dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana- Ya está, ahora ve y solo se tu misma y recuerda, llámame si pasa algo!

-Gracias Hanabi-chan.

Hinata salió del auto un poco más tranquila pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa, Sasuke estaba sentado en el columpio dándole la espalda con los audífonos puestos tarareando muy bajito una canción, se sintió extrañamente aliviada cuando pudo distinguir la melodía, era una de sus canciones favoritas ahora si tenía con que romper el hielo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, así que determinada a no dejar que todo se le fuera al caño por sus inseguridades se convenció a si misma que no todos los chicos podían ser tan malos, no todos la despreciarían, no todos la juzgarían menos el, él se veía maduro , así que en un acto de valor de dio un ligero toque en el hombro al Uchiha menor para llamar su atención.

-Ya era hora, se te estaba haciendo tarde Hyuga – Dijo el pelinegro aun sin voltear quitándose los audífonos, su voz era seria y grave pero pasiva, mientras que internamente moría por ver que tan hermosa era la chica, giro lentamente en dirección a Hinata poco preparado para la sorpresa que le esperaba- Entonces, dime que quieres ha…-No pudo terminar la frase al verla, estaba congelado no sabía que hacer-

-Yo-yo lo siento mucho no calcule bien el tiempo al salir de casa y-y…S-sasuke-san, s-se siente b-b-bien? –Hinata empezaba a ponerse demasiado nerviosa de nuevo, el chico la miraba con una cara indescifrable para ella, estaban los dos ahí parados en medio de un silencio sepulcral-

-NO!, NO!, NO!, NO! MIERDA! Como es esto posible, con razón nadie me decía nada, maldito Itachi!...se las verá conmigo, no puede ser…(Sasuke gritaba en sus adentros se sentía engañado y ligeramente superficial pero no le importo su orgullo había sido lastimado, como demonios esperaban que el se casara con…eso, pensaba)

-S-sasuke-san?

-Te escuche la primera vez.

-Oh…lo siento, etto a-alcance a oír la canción que escuchaba…es de mis favoritas, también le gusta el anime?

-No…

-Oh…entiendo…-Hinata sentía como ese nudo en su pecho se hacía más y más grandes y temía que sus sospechas empezaran a confirmarse-Por qué le hice esa pregunta tan estúpida! o será que me veo tan mal? –Se regañó mentalmente al no haberle hecho caso a Hanabi al no ponerse aquel vestido color negro suelto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas-

-Bien Hyuga, ya estamos aquí y pues como ya sabes estoy OBLIGADO a casarme contigo por ende tenemos que conocernos un poco… -Sasuke soltaba cada palabra como que si de veneno se tratase en ese momento los concejos de su hermano ya hacían en un oscuro rincón de su mente sin intenciones de salir a flote-

-Como diga Uchiha-san…-Hinata tenía la mirada baja y hablaba en susurro limitándose a seguir las órdenes que el Uchiha le dictaba, si ese matrimonio hacia feliz a su padre, pues no importaba que pesadilla le tocase vivir ella lo haría para ganar el respeto de su familia-

-"Uchiha-san!, Uchiha-san!," que te dije sobre eso!

-G-gomen, no se volverá a repetir lo juro!

-Hmp, Aparte de asquerosa también eres estúpida, vaya esposa que me conseguí…mierda.

-Y-yo…-Hinata quería llorar y salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba solo sentía como su corazón se estrujaba con cada mala mirada y con casa ofensa que el Uchiha le daba-

-Mira mocosa no te pongas a hacer una escena de por si llamas demasiada atención y hoy si te pones a llorar será peor.

-Está bien Sasuke-san, como usted diga…

Así paso el resto de la "cita", Sasuke tenía su orgullo tan lastimado que no le importo actuar de forma tan cruel y Hinata por su parte solo le limitaba a responder preguntas y a seguir las órdenes del pelinegro.

-Y bien hermanito como te fue?

-MAL.

-Sasuke?

-Me siento engañado eso es todo…

-No entiendo por qué deberías de sentirte así

-Itachi… pensé que Hinata seria linda, pero cuando al fin llego al parque una chica pasada de postres vestida con un suéter tres veces más grande que ella se me aparece y sabes que es lo peor Itachi...sabes que es lo peor?!, el maldito suéter tenia gatitos por todos lados que rayos esperas de alguien así?

-Sasuke, no exageres la chica no esta tan mal…

-Eso lo dices por que no eres tu quien está obligado a soportar este castigo.

-Hay hermanito, te ahogas en un vaso de agua.

* * *

Bien perdón si esta algo corto, pero ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente, si te gusto apreciaría enormemente que me lo dejaras saber eso motiva mucho 3, cuídense y saludos hasta el próximo update :D!

.


End file.
